i need your love
by taishirou4ever
Summary: Tai wakes up one morning thinking how to make Izzy his. will he succeed and live happily with his one and only or will he fail and die alone.


A/N: this is me and my assistants (Noel) first fic and we are like super happy since we discovered fanfiction a year ago (2013) because we would always talk about when we were young the be all like remember digimon this digimon that so then we (since we are like yaoi fans fanboy and fangirl) we started reading taishirou Tai x Izzy and daikeru T.k x Davis so then we thought why not make our own and here it is umm. . . . ENJOY!.

I need your love

Disclaimer: we don't own digimon if we did we would make Tai and Izzy/Koushirou a couple.

Noel:yaoi here

Kevyn:don't like don't read

Noel and kevyn:in this fanfiction Tai is 17 and Izzy/Koushirou is 16 also using everyone's show names Tai, Izzy, Mimi, etc.

Chapter one: Together

Tai as usual woke up every morning thinking one thing _How can I make Izzy mine_ he thought to himself as he went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Afterwards he headed towards the kitchen to find Kari making breakfast.

"Good morning Tai" his younger sister chirped happily.

"Good morning" the brunette said plainly as he really wasn't paying attention while getting dressed.

"Hey what do you want on your plate" Kari asked.

"Gotta go" Tai said as he grabbed a piece of toast off his plate and hurriedly ran out the door with the toast in his mouth.

Meanwhile Izzy was walking to school at his own timely pace just as he heard a call for his name behind him.

"Izzy!" He heard a familiar voice call.

"Hey, Tai" he said as he turned around to face the brunette.

Tai slowed as he caught up with the redhead and placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

They talked as they walked to school together. They listened to what Izzy was talking about most of the way there. Although Tai hated the subject computers he would fully pay attention to the words that slipped out of the little redheads mouth because he would do anything for his Izzy.

As the two boys got to the school gate they both split up to take their separate classes.

"Bye, Tai" Izzy shouted as he ran towards his first class.

'See ya later" Tai half shouted back.

As tai entered his first period class he took his seat next to the blonde teen who waved him over Matt/Yamato. A/N: I`ll be calling him matt in this fic.

"What's up Tai" Matt said with a big grin on his face as the brunette took his seat next to him.

"Hey" he stated as he was obviously thinking about something else other than the class he was in.

"Taichi Kamiya" his teacher shouted.

Is what you're thinking about more important than my class?

"Yes...I mean no" He answered.

"DETENTION" his teacher barked.

"whatever" he said nonchalantly.

Of course the blonde was confused as to why he was acting this way.

In Izzy's class he wasn't doing any better than the brunette. He was too busy thinking about the way Tai treated him this morning.

Flashback

"Hey Tai this morning I found a new computer program that would boost someone's grades by a big shot".

"Mm hmm . . that's good to hear Izzy" Tai said back.

Even though I knew that Tai hated no more like disliked the topic of computers he still gave his full attention to what I had to say.

End of flashback

When the redhead thought upon this act of kindness he blushed. wait why am I blushing Izzy thought to himself. "Hey Izzy you okay" Sora whispered. "Oh yeah im fine Izzy said in a reassuring voice.

Izzy! His teacher shot at narrowing glace towards him.

"y...yes" Izzy said.

"what might you thinking about" his teacher stated.

"Nothing" he lied.

"Well it must be important if your not paying attention"

"B..but " Izzy tried to defend but was cut off mid sentence.

"Detention Izumi" his teacher stated calmly not trying to hear Izzy's excuses as he turned his attention back to the board.

"O..okay" the redhead gave in to defeat.

"Sorry Izzy" Sora said apologetically.

"It's okay" said Izzy as he tried not to worry her by showing a small smile.

"Hey Sora something's wrong with Izzy" whispered Mimi from behind Sora.

"I know but he wouldn't tell me when I asked him" Sora answered.

At recess Izzy sat under the tree by the field to watch his best friend play soccer as he ate his homemade bento of course made by himself.

After a few goals the brunette decided to take a break .

"Hey Izzy!" the brunette waved.

"hello Tai" he answered back

When the brunette got to the tree he made himself comfortable next to his best friend.

"Hey I would like some of that, it smells really good Tai said.

"Um..." the red head thought about it as he only had one pair of chopsticks. Wait that would be a indirect kiss...no bad thoughts go away.

"Sure" he said as he came to his conclusion (He probably skipped breakfast).

"Would you mind feeding me I'm too tired" the brunette asked.

"Um...sure okay" he picked up some eggs with his chopsticks and faced towards his best friend.

"here, say ahh" as he said this he blushed deeply.

Tai noticed this and told Izzy he saw him cking him out on the field before eating the eggs.

"What...no I was~" izzy started but was cut off when Tai told him "I was joking" the brunette reassured him.

"Oh" was all Izzy cold say cause he was to embarrassed.

"Can I see that" Tai asked pointing towards the bento in Izzy's hands.

Um...okay" he answered.

"This is super good" Tai said as kept stuffing his face.

"Did you make this" Tai asked yet another question.

"Y..yes why" the redhead stuttered.

"Because…i would like for you to cook for me every morning" he said happily as he ate the Izzy's homemade bento.

"Sure" Izzy said. _Oh no I'm being way to nice what if he takes my generosity the wrong way and suspects that I like him…wait what I like him, Izzy thought now having a mental battle with himsel__f._

"Really" the brunette stated as he was now done with his best friends bento.

"Y..yeah sure" the redhead stuttered.

"Thank you so much" he was so happy he gave his friend a big hug.

"Tai…why are you hugging me" Izzy asked blushing.

"S..sorry" Tai said as he ran back to the school.

"Wait Tai!" the redhead called.

By the end of the day Izzy had a note for detention that had a room number printed at the top.

"118…" Izzy said aloud as he came to the room door only to see his best friend down the hall.

When Tai looked up from his sheet of paper that also had the number 118 printed at the top he was surprised to see that his redhead friend was standing in front of the detention room. Two reasons why, one why did he have to face him after that recess incident and two why was he in detention.

"Izzy?" Tai asked confused.

"Tai listen um…" he tried to speak but was cut off midsentence cause the teacher heard voices outside the room and called for them to come in.

Before they went in Izzy tiptoed so that he was at level with Tai's ear so that he could ask him over to his house for a sleep over Tai nodded in response to a yes.

Izzy smiled in appreciation that he gets to spend more time together with Tai.

The teacher asked them to take their seats anywhere in the classroom as he handed out their worksheets then went back to his desk and pulled out an IPad with headphones and stated listening to some music so that he wouldn't have to listen to them ramble about their lives.

"Have you ever been in detention" the brunette asked expecting a no.

"No…not really" the redhead answered gleefully doing his work.

"So…have you" Izzy asked back still doing his worksheet.

"Yeah I'm in today for dozing off during class" the brunette stated.

The redheads eyes widened at this.

"Me too" he said surprised.

"You were, so what were you thinking about?" Tai asked.

"What were you thinking about?" Izzy countered.

"Hey I asked you first" the brunette said. "Okay um…well I was thinking about-" the redhead started but was saved by the bell.

"Hey, wait I didn't finish my worksheet I didn't even start and what about our conversation Tai complained.

"Hahaha…come on we'll finish both at the sleepover" Izzy laughed. "Okay but lets stop by my house for a few things" Tai explained.

"Kay" Izzy said as he followed Tai home.

When Tai Opened the door to his apartment he saw Davis and t.k argueing in the living room.

"Do I even wanna know" Tai asked Kari

"Nope" she told him plainly.

"Hi Kari" Izzy stated from behind her older brother.

"Oh hi Izzy is he sleeping over?" she asked as if he always go over to Izzy's house.

"Yeah" he said shortly as an answer.

"Hi davis, t.k" he said to the two of them.

"Hey" they both said simultaneously staring death glares at each other.

"Be right back" the brunette said.

"Kay"Izzy said as he waited patiently for him to return._"I wander what we'll do at my house oh yeah computer games talking…..not very much__ he thought to himself._

_When tai was in his room gathering his clothes he thought that izzy looked really cute when he blushes._

_"__no is there something wrong with me I can't think that he's a boy and my best friend"._

_While izzy waited davis decided to ask a few questions "So what naughty things will you let him do to you" with that cocky grin on his face._

_"Davis!" tk shouted._

_"what it's probably true…how can you spend the night at such a cute boy's house and not do anything to him?" davis stated questionly. A/N:i know we spelled it wrong sorry (Sobs) also davis is bisexual (Gasps)._

_Izzy blushed deeply at this comment. b…but me and tai are best friends how could you even say that the redhead half stuttered half yelled._

_"Calm down izzy he was just joking right davis?" tk asked. "yeah….sorry izzy I didn't mean it" davis admitted._

_"I know but me and tai would never do anything of the sort, I think" he said in a whisper towards the end._

_"you think….aha I told you they'll get it on"davis cheered._

"Shut up davis" kari said plainly. "Now you said you like my older brother" kari added now surprised.

"I said I think I'm not really sure to be honest" izzy said getting a little frustrated that he couldn't figure his feelings for the brunette.

"Okay so you think you do, so what makes you think that" kari asked.

"Well…" izzy started but stopped at the sight of seeing brunette coming down stairs.

"Hey, I heard my name a few times while I was up stairs anything up" tai looked around to everyone looking for an answer.

"Nothing" kari,davis,and tk said at the same time.

"Well if you guys won't tell me I'll just ask kou- I mean izzy" he blushed a little knowing he almost said the other teen' name then he got close to izzy's face REAL close "tell me…" he whispered "um…" the red head started but was cut off again when the brunette grabbed his hand and ran out the door heading towards izzy's house.

"Tai…I can't tell you…if we're jogging five blocks…to my house" izzy said breathlessly as they kept running.

"Forget it I'll just make you tell me once we get to your place" tai said as he flashed his signature smile.

Izzy blushed at this and the fact that he was still holding his hand.

Once the two boys got to izzy's house the redhead let go of his hand cause his mom suspect something not that anything was happening.

Then they entered the apartment and was greeted by the redhead's mom "welcome home izzy, oh hello tai" izzy's mom said. "I didn't know you were bringing company over you should have told me I would have prepared a little snack" she added.

"Sorry but we actually decided a little while ago…" izzy said apologetically.

"Hello " tai greeted back. "wow his house is always so tidy" he thought.

Then both boys took of their shoes at the door and went into izzy's room. When tai walked in he was standing in the doorway while he examined the younger digidestined' room. "His room is exactly like I remembered a twin king sized bed against the wall with his book shelf at the head of the bed A/N: sorry but it rhymed head,bed lol. and his desk with his computer at the window yup exactly like I remembered" tai thought till he was brought back to reality with a familiar voice.

"Tai um…you can give me your bag you know" izzy asked shyly as not to be rude "uh..no thanks this bag is way to heavy for you" tai said.

"it's okay I can handle it I'm a guy remember" the redhead shot back.

"Okay…." He handed his friend the really big duffle bag.

Once izzy realized just how heavy the bag was he gave in to the weight of what ever was in it.

"Are you sure your okay?" tai asked

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking" izzy said as he struggled to lift the bag off the ground. Then tai thought to give him support since he lacked the strength to lift anything more than 5 pounds, but when he reached for the bag he accidentally grabbed izzy's hand.

"S…sorry" tai said blushing slightly then he took the bag from izzy and placed it in the closet. Afterwards izzy showed tai the program he had been talking about all morning and then he and tai studied a for a while cause of an upcoming math test and we all know how bad tai is in math.

"Um…izzy how do I Find the equation of the tangent at ( 0 , 2) to the circle with equation (x + 2)2 + (y + 1)2 = 13?" the brunette asked.

"I can't believe your asking me this well you see The line through the center and the point of tangency (0 , 2) is perpendicular to the tangent… get it?" izzy asked after the given explanation.

"Umm…"the wild headed teen stretched.

A/N: be back tommarow to update.


End file.
